dragondogfandomcom-20200214-history
Naye
Appearance Naye is rather tall. He's mentioned something about his father being really tall before, this could be the reason. He is mostly black with brown underfur. His eyes are a pale purple color. And he has unusual long furry ears. Neither of his brothers have this trait, nor does his father. It is unknown where this trait comes from. Story Rayman: The Masshiro Legend Naye first appears with his two brothers. The three are terrorizing another dragondog named Tatu. After a few minutes, Naye laughs then says that he's "getting bored with this coward", refurring to Tatu. The three then run off. They later see Wilson and his group. Naye challenges Scorge. Scorge looses the first battle, but wins the second. Naye says that he honors Scorge and bows before him. But as Scorge nods his head and thanks him, Naye attacks. He locks his fangs into Scorge's head. Wilson was angered that Naye wasn't fighting fair. He pounced and barreled into Naye. Wilson claimed Naye as his opponent. But just as they were about to fight, Tatu sprang up out of nowhere and attacked Naye. Wilson then recognized Tatu from a former encounter. As the two talked, Naye and his brothers tried to escape. Tatu caught them and attacked Naye once more. Just as tatu was about to finish him, Wilson realized Tsuge and Kone just on the verge of crying for their brother. Wilson remembered how it felt when he lost his sister, Rosabell. He then stepped Tatu before he could kill Naye. Naye thanked Wilson, the he and his brothers joined Rose Pack, along with Tatu. On the way back to the Glade of Dreams, Naye befriended another dragondog in Wilson's group named Huston. (Keep in mind that Naye's homosexual...) Naye grew feelings for Huston, even though he had already had a female mate (She died though). Huston told Naye that his mate, Kiki, was killed by Rumble. Huston chased after Rumble after he intruded the glades. Naye, who wanted to protect Huston, went with him. Wilson told Tatu to go with them just in case. Tatu refused at first because he still didn't like Naye or his brothers. But Wilson told him to. Huston and Naye were attacked by Rumble as soon as Tatu arrived. And a big fight broke out, leading to Huston;s death. Naye, enraged, threw himself ontop of Rumble and bit into his neck. Tatu the bit into his foot. Rumble then flung the two off and ran away. Naye watched as Huston said his final words, then died. Tatu carried Huston's body and headed back to the glades. Naye followed, slowly with his head hung low. Three weeks after burrying Huston, the final battle with Rumble was nearing. The pack was still gathering dragondogs. After meeting Shirokuma, a dragondog who volunteered to join Rosa Pack, the group headed out into the woods close to the Desert of the Knaaren. That's where they all met Tiny, another dragondog who joined Rose Pack. Suddenly, Naye was attacked by Kasai. Kasai was one of the dragondogs in Hades' Pack. He held Naye by the neck. Tiny then sneak attacked Kasai, who released his grip on Naye. Kasai was then chased off by Shirokuma and Riga. Naye came close to death in the battle with Rumble. He was badly injured, and he witnessed Kone being slaughtered by the giant bear right before his eyes. Naye then almost died saving Tatu's life. This impressed the others, considering that Naye and Tatu have been argueing constantly. But after the battle with Rumble, Naye lived. (Again... I'm not done yet so stay tuned...)